Pandora
Pandora is one of the main characters from the Guitar Hero series, first introduced in Guitar Hero. She later reappeared in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s with an 80s style look, but was removed from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, as her features were mixed with those of Judy Nails. Biography *''The girl scouts didn't want her, the ballet school couldn't handle her, but the world can't get enough of Pandora's awesome guitar! She plays fast and wild, and Übersound Magazine recently dubbed her the Dark Princess of Rock.'' - Guitar Hero In-Game Description *''Pandora's youth is shrouded in mystery. Some say she was born in a dimension of pure darkness. Others say she was raised in a duplex near Boise. With her blazing solos and chaotic melodies, Pandora is the true Dark Princess of Rock.'' - Guitar Hero II In-Game Description *''Enigmatic and experimental, Pandora is a true trendsetter. Asked about her incomparable new wave guitar style, Pandora explains that her solos are tributes to the radness of robots and plastic.'' - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s In-Game Description Appearance Guitar Hero *In the first game, Pandora wore a black vinyl top with blue Lycra pants, as well as black boots that looked like Chuck Taylor sneakers with shinguards attached. Her long blue hair flowed straight down her back, held from her face with a black tiara. She wore a lot of eyeliner, that put emphasis in her inferior eyelashes, and blue lipstick. Guitar Hero II Leathers Pandora's first costume is a skin tight leather suit, with black boots. Her hair is dyed light blue, with her fringe coming down to her neck over one eye. Her hair is short on the back, spiked up. Feathers Pandora's second costume is a simple black shirt and white trouser combination, with large feathers coming out the back, and plushed boots. Her hair is now a more silver-like blue color, simply flowing down the back. She also now wears dark heavy make-up. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s To fit in with the 80s theme, Pandora has a sort of androgynous look, wearing a schoolboy-like suit on the upper half, a blue-and-white striped skirt on her lower half, and white boots. Her hair is now much shorter, colored blue with yellow tips, but still covers one of her eyes, but only slightly. She wears her hair in the style of Mike Score, from new wave band A Flock of Seagulls; it is spiked up on the sides and straight in the center (from where her bang falls), and sports a small ponytail right at the bottom of the back of her head. Guitar Hero :on tour Though she didn't appear in guitar hero 3 but she IN guitar hero :on tour her whole appearance is still unknown to players and yet has a resemblance to her guitar hero II "leathers" costume but she is slightly bald like Judy Nails in her First costume in Guitar Hero III:Legends of rock